songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gone
Video:Gone - Bei Maejor ---- You know, I love you so much girl I just can't take you everywhere I wanna take you right now You know I ain't really got the money (This your favorite song, song x2) But I promise one day we gon go I promise (Turn your Juke Box on, on) Yeah Baby Imma take you somewhere fresh Soon as I get my next pay check Baby trust me, you'll see How your girls wishin they man was like me So won't you take my hand, baby close your eyes And we'll make love till we see the sun rise On the beach though, white sand I promise forever, I'm your man So just rock to the left and rock to the right If you know your baby gonna make it all right Say oh (Ooh oh oh) oh (Ooh oh oh) And let me see you step to the front, step to the back Throw your hands up if you got it like that Say oh (Ooh oh oh) Ooh woah woah Let's get gone, gone, gone, gone Let's get gone Yeah me and you x3 Let's get gone, gone, gone, gone Let's get gone Yeah me and you x3 See I may not have the most money in the world But I got stacks of love for you girl As soon as I get my money right Then we'll go wherever you like it Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone Yeah me and you x3 Baby Imma take you somewhere fly Somewhere far where we can't even drive Where we go, only we know I'm thinkin my T-go? a free o I swear that as soon as I get my money right We're gonna get your plane way high in the sky No coach class when we fly I'm thinkin like G-4 a G-5 So just rock to the left and rock to the right You know your baby gonna make it all right Say oh (Ooh oh oh) oh (Ooh oh oh) And take one step to the front, one to the back Throw your hands up if you got it like that Say oh (Ooh oh oh) Ooh woah woah Let's get gone, gone, gone, gone Let's get gone Yeah me and you x3 Let's get gone, gone, gone, gone Let's get gone Yeah me and you x3 See I may not have the most money in the world But I got stacks of love for you girl? As soon as I get my money right Then we'll go wherever you like it Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone Yeah me and you x3 If you believe, then you will see That girl we'll go...around the globe, yeah Just give me time That's all I need, yeah But until then Let's watch this here TV and Let's get gone, gone, gone, gone Let's get gone Yeah me and you x3 Let's get gone, gone, gone, gone Let's get gone Yeah me and you x3 See I may not have the most money in the world But I got stacks of love for you girl? As soon as I get my money right Then we'll go wherever you like it Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone Yeah me and you x3 |} Category:Downloaded Songs